From DE 195 46 143 A1 a safety device for a motor vehicle is known, wherein a gas generator inflates an expandable bladder of rubber or latex in order to realize an impact body. In particular, when the gas generator pyrotechnically generates filling fluid, this can impact on the rubber or latex bladder with very high temperature, which can be in the order of magnitude of 1,000 K and damage said bladder.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and system to improve a safety device.